


You're Safe With Us

by AL13



Series: fic a day in may [7]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, daddy!Gallavich
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 06:43:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1595381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AL13/pseuds/AL13





	You're Safe With Us

Yev had recently turned three, and his new favorite thing, was snow, and of course, once Spring came, and the snow melted away, he was in tears, complaining to his dad about where could it all have gone? Mickey’s answer that it had melted only upset the little guy more. I want snow, his complaints came often, and Mickey was at such a loss, he couldn’t just make snow appear in April.

“Course we can Mick,” Ian smiled goofily at him when the Milkovich brought it up late at night. They were cuddled in bed, with Mickey’s head resting in Ian’s lap while he was trying to read, mainly being too distracted by his partner.

Mickey’s eyebrows shot up, because last he checked, it had to be cold to snow. “How you plan on doing that smart guy?”

“Confetti,” he replied simply. “Think about it, it’d sure have Yev bouncing around with joy.” Mickey rolled his eyes, but mentally agreed with Ian. “I’ll buy some after work tomorrow.”

“You’re so much better with him.” Mickey didn’t mind it, he knew he could never be a real father to Yevgeny, not with the way he was raised, nor the way his son was conceived. But Ian was there, and he was nurturing, and he had a bit of practice with his other siblings; Yev was a piece of cake for him. When he was still a baby, Ian always knew when to feed him, or change him, he seemed to understand most of the time what the small child was crying for. And now he always checked under his bed for monsters, and made sure the nightlight always got switched on.

“You’re a good father Mick,” Ian tried to reassure, but Mickey couldn’t remember the last time he’d actually done something for his son. A comfortable silence fell over them, as they fell into a regular nightly ritual, as they settled down to sleep, and Mickey was nearly asleep laying horizontally on the bed, with half of his body rooted on Ian. It was only disrupted by the scuffle of feet in the hall, and a faint sniffling.

“I think that’s Yev.” Ian marked his page, and set the book aside, moving to their closed bedroom door, although they’d gotten in the habit of leaving it open when they slept, since usually they weren’t alone for long. Nightmares constantly had Yevgeny crawling into bed with Ian and Mickey. With them now owning their own apartment, Yev’s room was next to theirs, so he didn’t have to walk so far in the dark, which was one of his biggest fears. They had a few nightlights placed around the house for precaution. “Hey there bud, come on to bed. You’re safe with us,” Ian cooed as he picked up the crying boy. Mickey recalled how, when he used to have nightmares, he had to bundle the sheets around him, and protect himself. He didn’t have carrying parents, or even siblings, to go crying to. Mickey was glad his son had that though.

"It’s just a dream Yevy." Mickey sat up in bed, leaning against Ian when he joined him, and trailed a soothing hand down the young boys back. "Let’s wipe those tears and get some sleep." Ian gave him a sideways glance, and he could figure that he might not have taken the best approach, of course, Ian knew that he was trying.

Mickey laid down, facing towards the two other boys, and Ian was looking right back at him, with Yev still clinging to his shirt. When Ian had tried to shut off the light on the bedside, Yevgeny had batted at his hand and demanded it stay on so the monsters can’t get me. It was hard to adjust to the kith behind their eyelids, but they’d much rather the little boy between them get some sleep. “Goodnight Yev,” Mickey whispered. He gave his son a lingering kiss to the back of his head, and let him tug on one of his hands. He only really felt protected when he was in contact with the both of them.

"Night Yev," Ian repeated.

"Night night daddies." Ian’s eyes shot to Mickey’s, and he didn’t miss the twinkle in them as he scooted closer to leave a goodnight kiss on his partners lips.


End file.
